yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Just smile and wave Yuna
Here is how the Ceremony begins in Princess Yuna of Skylands. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Amblin Entertainment logo and Legendary Pictures logo) The Night Express arrived at the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Princess Yuna and her friends came just in time. Oh: Are you ready for this, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I think so. I've always been a fine student to Princess Twilight, Princess Sunset, Princess Trixie and Princess Starlight for quite sometime. I don't even know what's next for me. (researching on her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Snowdrop: I'm sure there's something for you, Yuna. Princess Twila: My mommy deserve somepony like you. Emerald: Yeah, We believe in you. (fanfare) The White Rabbit: Their Majesties, Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Empress Samantha and Duchess Petunia. Yuna waved at them for their arrival from up the balcony. Dusty Crophopper: Welcome, Your Highnesses. (bows) Princess Cornelia: Hello, Prince Dusty, Ruler of Dreamland. Queen Georgina: We are thrilled to come for tonight's banquet. Duchess Petunia: It's after all a special occasion. Empress Samantha: I hope there's a special part for you, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Of course. Princess Luna: Yuna, Just be yourself. Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Princess Twilight, Is there something else I can do? Twilight Sparkle: That's all you have to do, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Oh. I see. That night, There was a Banquet in the Kingdom. Princess Yuna: (sighs) Princess Luna: Are you alright, Yuna? Hiro: Is there something wrong? Princess Yuna: No, I'm just gonna go out to look at the stars for a while. Dipper Pines: What's wrong with her, Grunkle Ford? Mabel Pines: She looks down to the dumps. Ford Pines: She's just thinking about her owns plans. Stanley Pines: (has a plate of burrito) I hope she'll be okay. On the balcony, Yuna was starting to think about having her own kingdom as she stared at her stars and at the Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 when Princess Sharon and Princess Solarna came to talk. Princess Yuna: (looking at the stars and Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Princess Sharon: Yuna? Are you okay? Princess Solarna: You look sad. Princess Yuna: Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Princess Sharon: About what? Princess Yuna: Well, Sharon. Your mom raises the sun every morning in Equestria and My mama raises the moon every evening and rule Canterlot together, Cousin Cadance ruled the Crystal Empire with Shining Armor, Princess Twilight Sparkle ruled her own castle in Ponyville as she and her friends spread the magic of friendship, Queen Sunset Shimmer and King Stephen ruled the Island of Sodor, Princess Trixie ruled Seussville, Princess Starlight ruled the Great Valley at her town and now you and Solarna had rule the Castle of our mothers. I just don't know what my castle suppose to be. I'm just not special enough without it. Princess Solarna: I was an apprentice of Ford Pines, Who became your mentor for a reason. Princess Yuna: But not having my own kingdom yet. I'm just not good enough without one. Princess Sharon: That's not true, Yuna. (rise her chin with her hoof) Just because you don't have a castle to yourself yet doesn't really mean you're not special enough. You'll always be special with or without your own kingdom. But your time will come soon. And if you believe that you're special at heart, It'll be just like a dream come true. And you'll always be Equestria's special princess even if you had no kingdom yet. Princess Yuna: You two really believe that? Princess Solarna: You bet we do, Baby sister. Princess Sharon: I've never doubt it for a minute. And the song, "Anywhere in Your Dreams" begins. Princess Sharon: Anywhere in your dreams Anywhere you can imagine A bright new door is waiting for you to open You can go anywhere Anywhere in your dreams Just close your eyes You might be surprised What's inside you Princess Yuna: Dreams are like steps It's hard to guess where they'll guide you Princess Sharon: You can go anywhere in your dreams Anywhere you can imagine A bright new door is waiting for you to open You can go anywhere Anywhere in your dreams Princess Yuna: I hope I can find A dream that's just mine Someday Princess Sharon: You might get lost But your heart will show you the right way Both: And we can go anywhere in our dreams Anywhere we can imagine A bright new door is waiting us to open We can go anywhere Anywhere No matter where We'll get there We can go anywhere in our dreams After the song. Princess Luna: Time to go, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Coming! Thank you, Sharon. Thanks you, Solarna. Come on, Let's go home. Princess Solarna: (sighed) Gonna love these Journals as much as she dose. Princess Sharon: Tell me about it. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225